                WO2010/063802 discloses acyclic and monocyclic sulfonamide functionalized phenolic squarates for use as CXCR2 receptor antagonists        WO02/057230 discloses acyclic and monocyclic sulfonamide functionalized phenolic squarates for use as interleukin-8 receptor antagonists        US2007/067088 discloses bicyclic sulfonamide functionalized phenolic ureas for use as interleukin-8 receptor antagonists        